A Love Reunited
by CSMSayachick
Summary: At an annual ball, that he's so dreading to attend, Trunks Briefs meets his long lost high school girlfriend to whom he lost touch with after she transferred to another school. Now that fate has somehow brought them back together again ten years later, will love blossom between the two adults once more?
1. The Preparations

Hey guys! I'm back! And this is a request from XOXOserenityXOXO. Hope you all enjoy it!

_**A LOVE REUNITED**_

**Chapter One- The Preparations**

Sherri sat at the dresser table combing her long, light brown hair. The ball wasn't till later, but she wanted to be ready early enough. She looked at her plain blue dress in the mirror, then at her hazel brown eyes.

_Ah Trunks_.

She stopped combing her hair and looked at herself.

Why am I thinking about him now? It's been ten years since I last saw him! I bet he's already married with kids.

At that moment, the door opened and she lost her train of thought.

"No way! Never. I said we are NEVER getting back together!" Silence. "Listen closely. Never EVER EVER will I be your girlfriend." She closed the phone and walked over the Sherri and sighed.

Sherri smiled. "Ex-boyfriend, Kaya?"

Kaya groaned. "It's Kevin… again!"

"Hey don't worry about it. I'm sure he'll come around eventually." Sherri hugged her best friend and grinned at her. "I'm ready for the ball. How do I look?" She twirled around in front of Kaya who grimaced.

"You're wearing that, chica?" That was Kaya's favorite nickname for her.

Sherri pouted. "What's wrong with it?"

Kaya shook her head and sighed, then put an arm around her. "The thing is, we dress to impress and that…" she looked the dress up and down "isn't gonna cut it. Come to my room. I see we have a lot of work to do.

The two girls shared a flat and they walked to Kaya's room in search of a dress.

"And we definitely have to do something about your hair!"

* * *

Trunks fixed his tie in the mirror. "Must I really go to this ball, Mother?"

Bulma clasped her hands. "Of course! Not only are you the president of Capsule Corp, but these balls only happen every six months. Bulla is at Pan's house for a sleepover and we both know Vegeta isn't going to set foot in a tuxedo." She helped Trunks fix his tie then put her hands on his shoulders. "And the people are counting on you to make an appearance. Will you do it for your dear mother? Please?"

Trunks sighed. "Fine Mom. I'll do it. But only cause you asked nicely." He kissed her on the cheek then ran downstairs to open the door for Goten.

"Hey bro. I wanted to see if you wanted to go fishing. Can you believe Valese has never been fishing? I wanted to show her, but you're better at it than me, so..."

Trunks shook his head. "Can't. One of those "oh-so-important" balls are coming up and I gotta attend. Will you be there?"

"Who, me? No way! But it sure sucks to be you! See ya!" Goten waved to his best friend and flew away.

Trunks sighed and bowed his head. "It's gonna be a pretty long night."

* * *

"Hmmm. This dress should fit you fine. Just above the knees and not too much cleavage showing." Kaya pulled out a light purple dress fitted below the bust and sighed. "I remember when I was small enough to wear this."

Sherri gave a short laugh. "You aren't fat."

"I know I'm not, but I meant bust wise. This is way too small!" She shook her head. "Anyway, you can keep it." Kaya threw the dress on the bed next to Sherri and went into her walk-in closet. "Now for what I'm going to wear..."

"Um, Kaya?"

"Hm?"

"You don't have a job."

Kaya's head popped through. "Nonsense! I work for me, myself and I and that's reason enough to come!" She looked at Sherri and gave a short scream.

"What, what?! Am I on fire?!" Sherri jumped off the bed.

"No, even worse." Kaya started sniffling, then pointed at Sherri's head. "Your hair."

"Is it on fire?!" Sherri started patting her head.

A tear rolled Kaya's face. "Your hair... It needs a major touch by me."

Sherri looked at her deadpanned. "Please tell me you're joking."

"Forget my dress!" Kaya walked out of the closet and pulled Sherri into a chair. "Fortunately my dad is paying for all expenses in this condo, so he also pays for a professional stylist. Maria!" A woman walked into the room and bowed. "Do your stuff and make her pretty." When Maria started, Kaya sighed. "Now I can concentrate on a dress. See you in a few!" She walked out of the room.

A few minutes later, Kaya came back wearing a green fitted dress with her hair in a French twist. She blew on her freshly manicured finger nails. "Almost done?"

"She's ready." Maria stepped back from Sherri and snipped one last time. "There. Perfect."

Sherri looked at herself in the mirror. Her brown hair was put in a side bang behind her right ear and the rest hung in soft curls on her shoulders. There was blush on her face and her eyelashes and eyebrows looked amazing. Her lips were lightly glossed. _"Wow," _she thought, _"I almost didn't recognize myself."_

"Perfect. Absolutely gorgeous. I'll never understand how you do it every time." They kissed on both cheeks and Maria left the room. "So? How do you like it?"

"Wow. I can't stop looking at myself." Sherri grinned at Kaya. "Thanks."

"Don't thank me. Or, at least, not yet anyway. We still have a _ball_ to go to." She sang the last bit.

"Hm? Oh yeah. What's the time?" Sherri looked at herself again.

"It's 7:50."

"Oh, okay." Sherri hummed to herself as she touched her hair. Then it sunk in and she shot up out of the chair. "7:50?! Kaya, the ball is at 8!" She slumped back in and groaned. "We'll never make it in time."

Kaya shook her head. "Have you no faith in me? Don't worry about a thing. Just change your dress and meet me downstairs."

When Sherri reached, Kaya opened the front door to reveal a new BMW.

Sherri raised an eye. "Where did that come from?"

Kaya shrugged. "Many exes have their advantage. Anyway, let's ride!" She put an arm around Sherri's shoulder and walked her out. "You see, it's all about being fashionably late..."

**Well that's it for now. What did you think? Read and review please! Happy holidays!**


	2. The Ball

**This chapter is a bit short, but i'm already working on Chapter 3 so it should be up soon. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2 – The Ball

Trunks sat at the head table with his hand under his chin. Bulma slapped his knee under the table and leaned closer to him.

"Even if you're bored, you don't have to let the whole world know it."

"I'm sorry, but this truly is boring. Now excuse me while I go hit my head on a wall, or get too drunk to feel bored. Trunks got up from his seat and went into the kitchen despite the stares and gapes of the staff and guests.

* * *

"Hey that guy is kinda cute."

Sherri looked at who Kaya was pointing at, then rolled her eyes. "You think every guy is cute."

"Whatever. I'm gonna go find myself someone to talk to."

"Wait, don't leave me here... all alone."

Kaya was already gone. Sherri sighed. "Oh well. I'm kinda thirsty from all that singing. Better get something to drink."

* * *

Trunks walked out of the kitchen and yawned. "Better find a good wall to bash my head against." He started walking, then bumped into someone and their water splashed on him.

"Hey watch where you're- Sherri?"

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry- Trunks?"

They stared at each other for a while, then Trunks cleared his throat. "Hey there."

"Hey yourself."

Trunks smiled at the familiar greeting and hugged Sherri. "Let's grab a seat and talk." He held her gently by the elbow, and led her to an empty table on the side. All the while, Sherri expected a little kid or a woman to come to them.

When they sat down, Trunks began talking. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. How are you?"

"I'm doing great. What are you doing here?"

"I'm actually representing my bosses who, conveniently, neither could make it tonight. But what are you doing here? I thought you hated these things."

Trunks groaned. "I do, but Mom insisted that I come since I'm the new president of Capsule Corp."

"Oh yes! I heard you became the president! Congratulations."

"Thank you. You said your bosses couldn't make it. I didn't know you worked here."

"Actually, yes. I work as a secretary, both full time and part time. How's Bulma?"

"She's fine. She's right over there." He pointed to the head table where Bulma was laughing at a joke. "How are your parents?"

Sherri's smile faded a bit. "I really don't know."

"Huh?"

"They're sort of M.I.A. When we went to America, their vehicle was involved in an accident, but there were no traces of them."

Trunks reached across the table and put his hand on Sherri's. "I'm so sorry to hear that."

"It's okay." She blinked back a few tears, then looked at him and smiled. "You look nice. Haven't changed much since the last time I saw you."

"Neither have you and you look amazing."

Sherri blushed. "Why thank you." Her phone rang and she rummaged through her purse to find it. "Hello? Yeah. Yes. No problem. No I understand. Just leave the keys in the car. Yeah, bye."

She turned off the call. "Sorry about that. My friend got a ride with someone else, and I gotta take the car we came in to go home."

"No problem." He smiled at her.

"Oh look at the time! It's almost midnight! I better run. I've got to get to work in the morning." She got off her seat and fixed her dress before walking away from the table.

"Wait!"

Sherri turned back to see Trunks standing up behind her.

"If you're not busy sometime, maybe we could meet up at Starbucks or something?"

She smiled. "Hey no problem. But I really gotta go right now. Bye!"

She gave Trunks a hug, then vanished through the front door. Trunks smiled as she left, then hit his forehead.

"Oh man! I forgot to ask her where she lives. Or where she works. It's like finding a needle in a haystack." He groaned, then looked at Sherri's seat and smiled. "Maybe it won't be so hard after all."

**Well that's it till the next chapter. Happy holidays! :D**


	3. Unexpected Surprises

**Here it is! and happy new year!**

Chapter 3- Unexpected Surprises

Trunks drove down the smooth road to the large flat. "I hope she's home. Did she mention anything about a husband? She mentioned a friend, but I didn't see a ring on her finger." He looked at the I.D that Sherri forgot. "Yup. This is the place. I feel a ki, but it's weak. Wonder who it could be..."

Trunks walked up the paved road to the large door. "There's the car she was driving last night. Sherri's pretty rich. Either that or she's got a rich friend. Well. Here goes nothing." He knocked the door. Nothing. He knocked again. A body thudded against something and cursed. Trunks waited patiently until the door opened.

"What do you want?!" The voice came from a slim girl with her hair tousled all over her face. She looked cross as she looked Trunks over, then gasped. "Hey I remember you. You're..."

Trunks let out a breath. _"Phew it's a girl." _He smiled. "Hi."

* * *

Sherri sat at the large desk and answered the incoming phone call. "Hello, this is Dr. Kyakashi's office. Can I help you? Yes, I understand. When can you place your next appointment? Okay, he's free on Wednesday. No problem. Have a great day." She put down the phone only to pick it up two seconds later. "Hello, this is Dr. Kyakashi's office. How may I help you?"

* * *

Trunks looked at the large office in front of him. "Dr. Kyakashi's office, huh?" He smiled and entered the door. When he saw Sherri, he smiled. There was a pen in her hair, and it looked like she was having a rough day. She was busy on the phone, so she didn't hear him come in. He cleared his throat and she looked up.

For a brief moment Sherri forgot what was happening. Then she remembered the person on the phone. "Huh? Oh yes. It's really no problem. Just make sure you're early tomorrow okay? Have a nice day." She put down the phone and looked at Trunks. "What are you doing here? How did you find me?"

He smiled. "You forgot this last night." He pulled out her I.D.

"Oh my gosh, thank you! If I lost this, I don't know what I'd do!" She took it from him. "It's been a very stressful day. So many cancelled appointments, new ones... now I've lost my pen!" She litfed up random objects from the desk to look under them while Trunks looked on in amusement.

"Um, Sherri? It's in your hair."

She took it out of her messy bun and attempted to put stray strands back in place. When she was about to slip one behind her ear, Trunks was about to do the same. Their hands touched and they looked at each other. Trunks held her hand.

"Sherri, I-"

The phone rang, cutting him off. They looked at each other for a while longer until Sherri shook her head and picked up the phone. "Hello, this is Dr. Kyakashi's office. How may I help you?"

Trunks looked at her concentrate on the phone call, then walked off to sit on the windowsill. When she was done, she got up and walked over to him. "So just how did you find out where I worked?" She raised and eyebrow at him.

"Well, I went all around the town begging people if they knew you and where you worked." He grinned.

"You didn't!" Sherri playfully slapped his arm and laughed.

"You're right. I-"

The door to Dr. Kyakashi's office opened. "Sherri, you can let the other- Oh. Company, I see?" He raised and eye at Sherri.

"Oh I'm sorry. Dr. Kyakashi, this is-"

"Trunks Briefs. Nice to see you again kid." He gave Trunks a firm handshake.

"Thomas! How are you? How's the wife and kids?"

"Wait. You two know each other?" Sherri looked back and forth between them.

"Of course! I mean, who doesn't know Trunks Briefs?" Dr. Kyakashi laughed and patted Trunks on the back. "How's your mother?"

"She's fine."

"Glad to hear it! Let's go on into my office and have a chat." And they walked into the office leaving Sherri with a ringing phone. She sighed, picked it up and spoke in a rather dead voice. "Hello this is Dr. Kyakashi's office. How may I help you."

A few minutes later, the door opened again. Sherri looked up at them from her desk.

"Well Trunks has bought me hook, line and sinker. Sherri, you have the rest of the afternoon off."

"Wait. You mean that?!"

"Sure! I can finish up here! I'm sure there's nothing much to doing desk work!"

"Oh really." Sherri fixed the glasses on her face. "You have a few appointments due consecutively. Not to mention, at the desk you must fill out the order for new instruments, ensure patients sign and pay, and answer the phone. A few people are cancelling, and they want to reschedule."

"Wha...?"

Sherri took the arm Trunks held out for her. "Oh and one more thing. Your wife called. She said to but milk before all the shops close."

"Hey wait!"

They were already out the door. "And thanks for the day off!"

* * *

"You never answered me."

Trunks ate another 6 donuts and then looked at her. "Huh?"

"How you find out where I worked?" She took a sip of her coffee and looked at Trunks.

"Oh that. I went to the address on your I.D and I met your friend."

"Kaya?"

"The same one."

Sherri sighed. "Oy vey. Well in that case I apologize for anything she may have said to you. She tends to be a bit...rash when she just wakes up."

Trunks chuckled. "No problem. It was my pleasure, really. She invited me in and told me where you worked and stuff."

"Stuff? What kinda stuff?"

"Did I say stuff? I meant she told me where you worked. Yeah that was all!"

"Hmmm. Okay..." She took a thoughtful sip on her coffee, then looked at Trunks. "So what have you been up to of late?"

"Well, ya know, the usual. Graduated, became president of Capsule Corp, and here I am now. How bout you? What happened after you left for America?"

"Well, after my parents left, I had no choice but to come back. My godparents were willing to take care of me, so I stayed with them and took their last name."

"Oh yeah. I realized."

"Then I finished school, graduated, and got a job as a secretary."

Trunks nodded and ate another donut.

"Still hungry as always, I see." Sherri smiled at him.

"Can't help it. So what are you gonna do on your day off?"

"I actually forgot I had that!" She shrugged. "I really don't know. Maybe I'll go home and order a pizza and watch a movie."

Trunks made a buzzer sound. "Wrong answer. Since you have nothing doing, let's go watch a movie. I'm buying."

"And if I refuse?" Sherri crossed her arms, raised an eyebrow at him and smirked.

"Oh please! Like you would! Now let's go!" He laid some money on the table, then took Sherri's hand and led her to his car.

* * *

When the movie was over, Trunks drove Sherri back home.

"Thanks Trunks. I had a great time."

"Hey, it was no problem. I enjoyed it too." He parked in front of the house. "Well here we are."

"Yeah..." she opened the car door.

"Sherri."

"Yes?" she turned to look at him.

He cleared his throat. "I'm going on a camping trip next week. Wanna come?"

She smiled. "Yeah. I'd love to."

"Great. And your friend can come too."

"I'll tell her that. Bye Trunks." She gave him a tight hug, then walked to the house. She waved and he drove off.

As soon as Sherri opened the door, Kaya appeared.

"Nice ride. Who was it?"

"No one special. Just Trunks."

"You went out with Trunks Briefs?!"

Sherri tried to calm her best friend down. "You're making assumptions. We didn't 'go out'. We went to Starbucks for some coffee, then went to a movie."

"Did he kiss you?" Kaya was pretty much jumping up and down.

"No."

"Oh." Kaya stopped. "Well no matter. I'm going out in a while."

"Why am I not surprised? Oh, and Trunks invited us to go camping with him next week."

"Us alone with him?"

"I dunno. But I doubt it."

Kaya went into the kitchen and Sherri sat on the couch and turned on the T.V.

"Hey Kaya!"

"Hmm?"

"What were you and Trunks talking about earlier?"

Kaya smiled. "Oh you know. Stuff." A horn beeped outside. "That's my ride. Better go! See ya!"

Sherri sighed. "Guess I'll never know." And she settled down to watch a movie.

**Well that's it. Unfortunately, school starts in a few days so I won't be able to update so quickly. But I'll try to do it every week.**


	4. The Camp out

Chapter 4- The Camp out

"Kaya, come on! Trunks will be here any minute!" Sherri hopped impatiently from one foot to the other. "What are you doing in there, packing the whole house?!" She went back inside to see what Kaya was doing.

"Complain complain! If you must know, I'm getting everything I need."

"You don't _need _your entire closet." Sherri threw some of Kaya's suitcases away from them. "How many suitcases are there, 500?"

Kaya stuck out her tongue. "No! Just about 350..." Sherri gave her a stern look. "What? All that's there is the bed, the heater, the microwave, and a few other stuff that might come in handy. Always be prepared is my motto."

Sherri shook her head. A horn beeped outside. "That's probably Trunks right now." She walked outside and waved as he got out of the car and came towards her. A dark haired man followed behind him.

Trunks gave her a hug and smiled. "Hey! How are you? You look great. Pretty as always." He winked.

"Oh stop it Trunks." Sherri blushed and looked down at herself. She was wearing a pair of white sneakers, a rolled up jeans, and a loose fitting shirt with her hair in a ponytail.

He grinned. "Oh yeah. This is Goten. He's a friend of mine who's coming with us for camping."

Goten stepped forward and shook Sherri's hand. "It's an honour to finally meet the girl who Trunks can't shut up about." He grinned. "But I can see why."

"Trunks talks about me?"

"All the time! He never stops! Ah!" Trunks pulled Goten into an arm lock.

"You never stop talking either, Goten!"

Sherri giggled. "Kaya will be out shortly. She still has to pack the rest of her stuff."

"Still packing? But when I called last week, she was packing. What's she bringing along, the entire house?" Trunks frowned.

"For your information, I'm bringing things we might need!" Kaya walked out the door with a small purse on the arm and a stern look on her face. "You people will never understand!"

"Kaya, this is Goten, Trunks' friend."

Kaya turned in the direction Sherri was pointing, and her stern look disappeared. "Goten Kaya hi I'm" Kaya shook her head and cleared her throat. "Hi Goten. I'm Kaya."

Goten shook the hand Kaya held out and smiled. "Hi. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Nonsense! The pleasure is all mine!" They laughed.

"Hey Kaya, is that all you're bringing?" Sherri pointed to the purse in Kaya's hand.

"Huh?" Kaya looked at the purse. "No. but it's all I'm carrying. The rest is in the house." She looked at her purse again. "You're right. I shouldn't carry anything!" She threw it in the house.

Sherri and Trunks looked at each other, then walked to the door. A perfect pyramid of suitcases sat at the entrance.

"Kaya! We are not taking all of that!"

"But why not?!" Kaya whined and stomped her foot like a baby. "You never let me do what I want!"

"Kaya, I know you're all for being prepared and everything, but look at all this! Will it really be necessary? And how is it going to fit in the car?" Sherri pointed to the car to emphasize her point and Kaya looked defeated.

"Hey. It's no problem." They all turned to Goten who was looking on in amusement at the whole transfer.

"What do you mean? Don't tell me you plan to carry everything there." Sherri looked at Trunks to back her up.

Goten fished around in his pocket. "I don't have to." He pulled out a capsule. Five minutes later, he handed it to Kaya. "See? Now you can put it in your purse until we get to the camp site."

"Why thank you Goten. You're quite the handy man." Kaya grinned at him and stuck her tongue out at Sherri. Then she snapped her fingers.

"What's wrong?"

"Well I think I sorta mighta probably maybe by some itty bitty chance-"

"Just spit it out already!" Sherri was getting impatient.

"My purse is in the capsule." She grinned sheepishly as everyone else fell anime-style.

"No problem. We can always look for it." Goten took the capsule from her and opened it. "Okay. You can look for your purse now."

Ten minutes later, Kaya presented her purse. "Found it!"

"Thank goodness! Now let's get going!"

"Yup! As soon as I pack everything back up and Goten puts it back in a capsule."

"I better go home to get one, then." Goten flew off.

"He can fly?!" Kaya stared open-mouthed.

"Uh, yeah. And so can Trunks. Didn't I tell you that? I swear I did." Sherri shrugged. "Oh well. Start packing up so that by the time Goten comes back, we can just go."

By the time Goten came back, Kaya was almost done.

"Okay. I'm here. And I brought a few more capsules just in case."

"Good. And... I'm... done." Kaya latched the last suitcase and dusted her hands. "You can do your stuff now Goten."

He nodded and when he was done, gave the capsule to Kaya.

They all piled into the car, Trunks and Sherri in the front, and Goten and Kaya in the back. By the time they reached the campsite, it was getting dark.

"Okay we're here. Unfortunately because we don't have light to do everything we have to, we need to use our flashlights to build at least one big tent to take us through the night. Flashlights everyone!" Trunks pulled out his flashlight and Sherri and Goten followed suit.

Kaya opened the capsule and took out a large lamp. "Trunks, is there an empty place like a field around here?"

"Um, I think so. It should be higher up." He led the way through some brush until he reached an open field. "Is this big enough?"

"Yup!" Kaya threw a suitcase to the center of the field.

"Great. So you have good aim. What's supposed to happen now?" Sherri looked at her best friend.

Kaya picked up a stone and threw it at the latch on the top of the suitcase. It hit perfectly and opened up. Kaya smirked and winked. "Ex-boyfriend Tom. Who said all those golf and target practice lessons were useless?" A house appeared.

While everyone gaped at it, Kaya looked at her fingernails. "Five bedrooms, two bathrooms, fully stocked kitchen, and a comfy living room. All the extra things like couches, beds, sheets and food are in the other suitcases." She looked around. "I'm not sure how good our reception is up here, so I brought my own television. It runs on electric currents in the air." She walked back to the rest of the suitcases and picked up a few of them. Then she opened the door and walked in. "Aren't you guys coming? The rest of the suitcases are back there and the sooner we can get them, the faster we can set it up. I'm gonna start making coffee. Who wants?"

* * *

Kaya sat next to Goten on the couch and sipped her coffee.

"Well, I gotta hand it to you Kaya. You really did prepare for this." Sherri looked around her from the couch she sat on.

Trunks came down the steps. "That's the last of the beds and stuff." He sat on Sherri, then laughed when she pushed him off and sat on the couch next to her.

"I wish Valese was here to see all this."

"Who's Valese?" Kaya looked at Goten.

"She's his girlfriend." Trunks put his feet up on the recliner and closed his eyes.

Kaya shot out her coffee. "You have a _girlfriend_?!"

"Uh yeah." Goten looked at her like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Kaya tried to act casual. "Um okay." She let out a laugh that was pretty close to tears. "I'm glad for you." She put down her coffee and clapped once. "Hey let's watch a movie!" She flipped to a movie channel and went to get popcorn.

Trunks pulled Sherri's shoulder until she got up from her chair, then he guided her to sit on his laps. She laughed. "It isn't Christmas yet Santa!"

He put an arm across her leg. "It's never too early to tell Santa what you want." He winked.

"Well I want to watch this movie in peace. That's not a hard wish, is it?"

"No, but it would be even more peaceful if you stayed right here." He used puppy eyes. "Please?"

Sherri sighed. "Fine."

Kaya came back. "Who wants popcorn?!" and she sat next to Goten. "And just in time too! The movie's starting! I see _some _of us already comfy and cozy."

* * *

By the time the movie was over, Kaya and Sherri were fast asleep on Goten and Trunks.

"Uh Trunks?"

"Yeah?" Trunks yawned.

"Which bedrooms are their own?" Goten had gently lifted up Kaya until she was bridal-style positioned in his arms.

Trunks looked at Sherri who was sleeping on his chest. "I dunno. If there are five, I don't think they would mind if we put them in any one." He picked up Sherri as well. "Let's go."

Trunks picked the first bedroom and gently placed Sherri on the bed. He put a stray hair in place. "Good night Sherri."

She gave a soft moan, then turned over. Trunks smiled, and walked to the bedroom next to hers. "I think I'll take this one."

When Sherri woke up a little later, it took a while to remember where she was. "Oh yeah. I was watching a movie. Musta fallen asleep." She changed her clothes before going back to bed. "Better get a good night's rest. Fishing was never my forte. But Trunks was a great fisher. I wonder if he still is..." and she fell asleep with those thoughts on her mind.

**I would have liked to continue the entire camping trip, but time is of the essence... and it is not on my side. Never was, really. Oh well. Till the next chapter. R&R PLEASE! **


	5. The Days After

**Hey everyone. I'm super sorry I haven't been able to update for the past... what was it? Two weeks? I forget. I was super sick and I couldn't even write cuz my arm was sorta broken. *muttering* stupid basketball.**

**Anyway, I'm fast-forwarding to the end of the week where they're going back home. So enjoy!**

Chapter 5- The Days After

As they drove home, everyone talked about their favorite parts of the camp out. Trunks talked about sharing time with friends (then he winked at Sherri), Goten talked about the full stocked kitchen and all the delicious stuff they had to eat, Sherri talked about fishing and being out in nature, and Kaya talked about finally having the chance to do her nails in peace.

Before they knew it, they were already in Sherri and Kaya's driveway.

"All right. Sherri and Trunks should go and put the suitcases in, and me and Goten will try to clean up any loose odds, ends and whatever else I may have forgotten."

Everyone agreed with Kaya's plan, and Trunks and Sherri started bringing in the suitcases while Kaya and Goten did a suitcase count.

When the last few suitcases were brought in, Trunks held Sherri's arm before she went back outside. "Sherri, I had a really great time this past week."

"Uh, yeah. Me too, Trunks." Sherri didn't look in his face.

"In fact, it had me thinking... can't we get back together? Pick up where we left off? I really miss you and I want-"

"I'm sorry Trunks. I... I just can't."

He let her arm slip from his grasp. "But why not? Sherri, I love you. Don't you love me anymore? Don't you remember the promise we made to each other?" His voice was near desperation.

Sherri finally looked at him, and her heart broke at the look on his face. "Trunks, I like you... a lot. And I'm really happy to see you again. I had a lot of fun and it was great to spend time with you. But right now, I just can't go back to being in a relationship with you."

"Oh." He turned his face.

"But we can still be friends, can't we?"

He scoffed. "Yeah, sure. We can be 'friends'. Buddies. _Amigos._" He rolled his eyes and brushed past Sherri to go to the car.

She held his arm. "Trunks, wait. I ju-"

"Look, I get it, okay? You don't wanna be with me and that's fine." He pulled his arm from her grip and walked out the door. "Just forget I ever mentioned it." He flew to the car.

"We're done here." Kaya smiled as she gave Goten a hug. "Bye guys! Have a safe drive home!"

"Yeah. See you guys around." Goten smiled as he waved and entered the car.

"Bye." Trunks started the engine and drove off.

Sherri sighed and moved away from the door. Kaya walked in with a big smile on her face.

"Well that was a great week. Thanks for inviting me. I really had fun. And that Goten is such a character. And cute too." She went over to Sherri. "So did you guys kiss? I saw you getting _pretty _close through the week."

"Kaya please stop." Sherri sighed. "No we didn't kiss. And I doubt we ever will." She walked to her room and closed the door.

Kaya blinked. "Well, what was that about?" She shrugged then went to get something to eat.

Later that week, Sherri was walking to get some lunch at her favorite food court on her lunch break. At an intersecting sidewalk, she happened to bounce into Trunks. He nodded at her, let her pass, then crossed the road to talk to a woman on the other side. Sherri saw them laughing and walking away together, and sighed and kept walking by herself.

"Okay Trunks. What's your game?" Kaya frowned at him from across the table.

"What are you talking about?"

"You and Sherri. It's like she's become the living dead! What did you do to her?"

He scoffed. "I didn't do anything to your friend."

"Sure you didn't."

"Look if anything's wrong with her, it's her fault."

Kaya started putting her purse on her shoulder. "Whatever you say Trunks. I'm tired of this stupidity between you and her, but since you guys don't care-"

"How is she?"

Kaya almost didn't hear him. "Excuse me?"

"How is Sherri?" A worried look passed in Trunks' eyes, but then disappeared.

Kaya sat back down. "She's alright, but she's constantly looking out the window and sighing. It doesn't really affect her work, but when she's alone or at home, her mind just roams."

"I don't know what happened to her. Ask her."

"If that worked, would I really be here?" Kaya snorted. "Maybe the clue lies in you."

"What?" Trunks looked confused.

Kaya waved her arm. "Forget. Listen, come to the house tomorrow and maybe we can see if you really don't know."

Trunks raised an eyebrow. "Will Sherri be there?"

"No. She has to go to work, remember?"

"Oh yeah." Trunks walked Kaya to the door of the cafe. "Fine. I'll come around 12:30 there about. How's that?"

"It's fine." Kaya smiled and gave Trunks a hug. "Well I better get going. I got a date tonight!" She walked to her car and waved. "And tell Goten I said hi!" And she drove off.

**Well that's it for now. Till next time! Bye! :D**


	6. The Revelation

**Hey guys! Long time no write! But school and all... well, you can't blame a gal. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. ^_^**

**Chapter 6- The Revelation**

Kaya walked up and down through the hall. She looked at her watch every now and then, and went back to pacing.

Sherri looked at her friend. "What's going on Kaya? Why do you keep looking at your watch?" She smiled. "Oh I get it. Is your lunch date running late?"

"No it's not that." Kaya tapped her foot impatiently.

Sherri eyed her friend suspiciously. "So what is it?"

Before Kaya could answer, there was a knock on the door. "Oh good. He's finally here." She ran out of the living room, then came back. "Stay right here chica. I'll be back in a flash." And she left.

Sherri thought nothing of it and went back to the magazine she was reading before Kaya came huffing and puffing and looking at the clock. It was her day off, so she had nothing really to do. The voices in the hallway were getting louder.

"Sorry I'm late. I got held up in a meeting and I just got out by saying I had to use the toilet."

"Oh it's no problem. At least you're here. Come on into the living room."

Sherri froze. That voice sounded familiar. _Too familiar._ Then it snapped at her. Oh man. It's Trunks! She looked for a way out of the living room while her thoughts raced.

_Oh man! What is HE doing here? And on my day off too. Did Kaya set this up? Knowing here, she probably did. _Sherri looked around frantically. _Dang it! The only way out is the door. But then they'll see me. Unless..._

Kaya and Trunks entered the living room. Kaya smiled sweetly. "Oh good. You're still here."

Sherri smiled back just as sweetly as her. "Well it was either face you, or jump out the window. It wasn't really worth the risk."

Kaya was still smiling, but it didn't reach her eyes. "What?"

Trunks interrupted. "Kaya, what is the meaning of this? I thought you said Sherri wouldn't be home." He looked at Sherri. "What are you doing here?"

"Um, I live here?" Sherri looked at him like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I know that. I meant what are you doing here today?"

She shrugged. "I had a day off."

Trunks looked at Kaya. "And you knew this?"

Kaya looked at him. "Hey, don't blame me. I'm human. I lie! Besides, how did you think we were gonna find out what's wrong... look through her panties and hope we stumble upon some diary containing all her heart's secrets?"

"And what's wrong with that plan?" They both looked at Trunks. He groaned. "You know what? I have no business here anymore. I don't even know why I came."

He started to leave when Kaya touched his shoulder. "Please stay Trunks. We need to find out what's wrong with Sherri."

"Um, hello? I'm right here, and there's nothing wrong with me."

Kaya ignored her and continued talking to Trunks. "Please? Do me this one little favor."

Trunks sighed. "Fine. You're lucky you're a woman." He went to sit on the couch opposite Sherri.

"No no no. you have to sit _together_." Sherri and Trunks glared death stares at Kaya. "All right, all right! Sheesh! Sit as far apart as you like!" Kaya grabbed a chair and sat in front them. "Okay, I'm getting the vibe that you guys had something before this. Don't eat me or anything, but that's my observation. So what happened? And I studied law and psychology with two ex- boyfriends, so I'll know whether or not you're lying and how to get the truth out of you. Now spill!"

Trunks sighed. "Well, it's sort of a long story..."

"We're not in any rush!" Kaya clapped her hands together. "Story time! Hold on. Let me get some popcorn and coffee."

"Popcorn and coffee?" Sherri raised an eyebrow at her friend.

"Uh yeah. Popcorn for the drama, coffee if it gets boring." She ran out of the room, leaving Trunks and Sherri by themselves.

"Look, you don't have to tell her if you don't want to." Sherri didn't look at Trunks as she spoke.

"I really don't have a problem in telling her. After all, it's in the past. And maybe Kaya's right."

Sherri frowned at him. "What do you mean?"

He glared at her. "Maybe it could even help us figure out the future."

His look gave Sherri shivers and she turned away again. Kaya walked through the door. "Oh good. I thought one of you would try something stupid and run away or something like that." She sat down with the coffee and popcorn in her arms. "So Trunks, you were starting...?"

Sherri interrupted. "Actually, I think I'll tell this story."

"But I said I would." Trunks protested.

"Fine. We'll tell it together I guess."

Trunks and Kaya looked surprised. "Well by all means go ahead."

Sherri cleared her throat. "Well it went like this..."

* * *

-Flashback-

Sherri walked through school that day, rushing to her next class. Her eyes were focused on the ground in front of her so she accidentally bumped into the guy in front of her.

"Whoa, Sherri! You're going a million miles a minute! It's okay to take a break once in a while." Trunks looked at his girlfriend's distraught face and instantly frowned. "Sher, what's wrong? Are you okay? Did something happen?"

She took a deep breath then started to cry on Trunks.

He rubbed her back with one hand and patted her hair with the other. "Honey, is something wrong?" His eyes flashed anger. "Did someone do something to you?"

She stopped crying enough to shake her head. "No. Dad got a promotion to the United States."

"Hey that's great!" He looked at her. "So why are you crying?"

"We're moving there at the end of the week."

"Oh." Trunks blinked. Then realization dawned on him and he almost cried too.

"Trunks? Honey, you're getting misty eyed." Sherri touched his cheek with the back of her hand and he held onto her hand and kissed it.

"I don't want you to go. All your friends are here, I'm here... besides, it's the middle of the school year! We're graduating in a few months!"

"I know, but there's no way around this. I can't stay at any family's house because they are far too far from the school. I can't stay at a hotel cause there's a cost involved. And I can't really just show up at any of my friend's house and say I'm staying with them for the rest of the school year."

Trunks' face fell. "That's true." He ran a hand through his hair and kissed Sherri's hand again. "Well, I may as well walk you to class. You know, enjoy the last few days together."

Sherri kissed him on the cheek and led him to her class. When they reached outside the door, she looked up at him. "Well, I stop here. You better get to class too."

He nodded then brought his lips down on hers and held the back of her head. When their kiss was over, he waved as she disappeared into her classroom.

Throughout the next three classes, Trunks couldn't stay focused on the lesson. His mind kept racing. Then five minutes before lunch, he came up with an idea so genius, he exclaimed out loud in class. Everyone turned to look at him.

The biology teacher pursed her lips and looked at him from behind her glasses. "Care to explain this enzyme structure, Mr. Briefs?"

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry Ms. Samiki. I just remembered something important."

"Hmph. Then in that case, please keep your mental notes to yourself and try to listen in class." She went back to teaching and Trunks slumped into his seat.

"_Hmph. It's not like I'm failing. I'm doing the best in this class!"_ And he ignored her as she spoke.

At lunch time, Trunks ran into the cafeteria and looked around. "Sherri!" He ran over to her and greeted her with a kiss on the lips.

"Hey Trunks. Everything okay?" She frowned. "Why didn't you take lunch?"

He waved it aside. "Not important." He sat down next to her and stole a fry from her plate. "I had an amazing idea."

"This idea _must _be amazing if you're skipping lunch to tell me."

"Who said I'm skipping lunch?" He stole another fry and she slapped his hand away when he tried to take more.

"The idea?"

"Oh yeah. Stay with me."

She looked taken aback. "What?"

"Stay at my house. It's close to the school, and we have plenty of extra rooms!"

She mulled it over in her head. "But my parents..."

"They know me. They can trust me. If anything had to happen, wouldn't it have happened already?"

She thought about it. "Well you do have a point there-"

"Exactly. You can finish school, and even better, we get to see each other even more often!" He picked her up from the bench and placed her on his lap.

She giggled. "You raise very strong points there."

"Exactly." He nestled his face in her hair. "Think about it?"

"I will. It's just convincing my parents that has me kinda worried."

"You can do it. After all, it's you!" He kissed her and placed her back on the bench. He got up. "Man I'm hungry!" He grabbed a handful of her fries then ran off to the lunch line. "I'll buy them back for you!" He stuffed his mouth and proceeded to buy five servings of fries; one for Sherri and the rest for him. Lunch proceeded as normal with their hopes high for Trunks' plan.

* * *

The next day Sherri practically jogged to Trunks' class. She held onto the door frame to stop her from running past the class completely.

"Hey Trunks, I-" She stopped short and took deep breaths. And it wasn't just because she was tired.

Trunks was engaged in a full-on lip battle with a girl in his class. He looked up and saw her at the door. Trunks pushed the girl off him and stood up. "Sherri!"

She looked at him. Her breathing had regulated and she shook her head. When the first tear fell, she ran away from the class.

"Sherri wait!" Trunks chased her and caught up. He held her wrist. "Sherri, I can expla-"

"Don't bother Trunks! I know what I saw!" She wrenched her wrist away from his grip and wiped away the tears. "To think I was coming to tell you that my parents said I could live with you!" She shook her head and laughed bitterly. "I must be out of my mind." She started to walk away from him. He held her wrist again and she snapped at him. "Don't touch me! It's over Trunks." She backed away from him and held up her hands then put them back down. "It's over."

As Sherri walked away, she pulled out her phone. "Hello? Mom? Yeah, I changed my mind. I'll come home to start packing my bags right away. Huh? No nothing's wrong. I just had a... change of heart. Yeah, bye."

Trunks watched her go. The girl who kissed him earlier walked up behind him and rubbed his back. She cooed. "It's okay. Now you can be with someone who actually deserves you. Me."

He pushed her aside. "Stay away from me!" His voice turned low and threatening. "Do you have any idea what you just did? Thanks to you, I probably lost the best thing that ever happened to me!"

She whimpered. "But Trunks..."

He punched the wall next to him. "Leave. **Now.**"

She scampered away and Trunks stood all alone in the hallway. One tear ran down, then another. In no time, Trunks was crying like a baby.

- _**End of Flashback-**_

* * *

**Well guys, that's the end of this chapter. I really wish I could promise a quick update, but I can't. But patience is a virtue so hang in there! Till next time!**


	7. The Truth

**Hey guys. Here's the next update of "A Love Reunited". Hope you enjoy it. :)**

* * *

Chapter 7- The Truth

Sherri looked at Trunks. "Wait. You cried when I left?"

"Of course I did. I couldn't bear the thought of losing you. Then you didn't come to school the day after. I thought you were gone forever. I couldn't eat, I couldn't sleep... then my dad came and told me that if I didn't do something with my miserable ass I may as well get out of the house. So I went back to school,graduated and took over. But I never forgot you."

Sherri frowned. "I don't get it. If you love me so much, why did you kiss her?"

Trunks shook his head. "I didn't kiss her... she kissed me."

* * *

-Flashback-

Trunks sat in his seat and took out one of his textbooks. He turned behind him. "Hey Meno... do we have a test today?"

"No, but we do have homework."

"Oh really? What?"

"The hundred page essay that makes up practically 55% of our grade. Did you do it?"

"Nope."

"Good. Neither did I."

Trunks grinned at turned back only to find a girl leaning across his desk. The way she leaned made it impossible to miss her massive cleavage. Trunks glanced and then looked at her face dead pan. "Hello Sofia. Can I help you?"

She giggled. "Oh come on Trunks. Stop playing games. You know what I want." She moved to sit on his desk and pushed her skirt up a little higher so that Trunks could get a good view of her beautiful legs. Trunks didn't even bother, but went back to his book. _'Playing hard to get, are we?'_

"I'm sorry Sofia. But I really don't know what you mean."

She sighed. "Fine then. I'll just take it." In one fluid motion, Sofia climbed onto Trunks' lap and kissed him. He was too shocked to respond.

At that moment, Trunks felt a disturbance in the air. He looked at the door. _Shit!_ Sherri stood there with a grief filled face. He snapped out of his shocked state and pushed Sofia off him. She fell to the ground with an _oof_ but smirked as she wiped her lips. Trunks ran after Sherri only to have her dump him.

When he was done crying, he looked at his watch. "It's already too late to go back to class. In fact, I don't really feel like staying in school at all. I need some fresh air."

He walked outside and flew to the nearest cliff. A small breeze passed and he remembered all the good times he had had with Sherri. The wind carried his tears away.

-End of Flashback-

* * *

Kaya looked at Trunks skeptically. "How can she trust you?"

Trunks shot her a look then softened as he turned to watch Sherri. "You'll know in your heart whether or not you can trust me." He took her hand. "All I'm asking for is another chance."

Sherri gently took her hand back. "I'm sorry Trunks. But for all the pain and confusion I felt, I can't go back in there knowing full well that you can hurt me again." She turned away from him.

He sighed then turned her face towards him. "Sherri, I can't promise that I won't think women are beautiful. And I can't promise that I'll be there every day, every minute, every second. But I can promise you that your beauty passes them all. If I can, I will be there every other second. And I can promise you that I will never, _ever _stop loving you. Even if I grow too old to remember anything, you will still be on my mind. I can never and will never stop thinking about you. Never."

Kaya sniffled. Somehow they'd forgotten she was in the room. "That was so beautiful!" She dabbed her eyes. "I don't know about you, but I'm sold."

Sherri looked hopeful as she watched Trunks completely focused on her. Then she turned away. "I still need time to think about all this. It's not that I don't like you. Because I do. And you know I do. So please. Some time."

Trunks' face fell. "Oh. Of course. Right." He cleared his throat, stood up, and checked his phone. "Well, I better be going anyway. My secretary is nagging me about some meeting I'm supposed to be at halfway across town in less than five minutes." He shook his head. "Secretaries. Take 'em young and single or divorced, they flirt with you. Take 'em old or married, they nag at you." He smiled and held out a hand for Kaya. "I'll see you around some other time?"

She smiled at placed her hand in his. "Of course. Don't be a stranger!"

He nodded then turned to Sherri and did the same. "Till next time?"

Sherri used his hand to hoist herself up and hug him. "Yeah. Next time."

He gave her a gentle squeeze then walked outside. They watched him go.

"Man, that guy has one fine body! Wouldn't you agree? Sherri?" Kaya looked at her friend who was still watching Trunks leave. "Sherri?"

Sherri snapped out of it. "Huh? Oh yeah... he does. Umm... hold on for a minute." She ran outside to where Trunks had just unlocked his car and was getting in. "Trunks!"

He looked up and saw her running to him. "Is something wrong?" He got out of the car.

"No. no, nothing's wrong. Listen..." Sherri put a lock of hair behind her ear and blushed a little. "Are you free tonight?"

"Huh?" Trunks looked confused, then finally got it. "Oh! Well, it's Wednesday so sadly, no." He backtracked when Sherri's face fell. "But I'm free tomorrow and Friday."

She smiled at him. "Friday's fine."

"So should I pick you up about 7?"

She pondered, then nodded. "Yup... it's a date."

**Well guys, that's all for this chapter. I'm working on the next one right now, so I hope to have it up by the end of the week. But no guarantees since I still need time management lessons, and I have a few school assignments to complete. Wish me luck!**


	8. Is This The End? (Nah!)

Well here it is again. Hope you guys enjoy. :)

Chapter 8- Is This the End? (Nah!)

Sherri sat at work. Surprisingly it was a rather slow day. But she wasn't complaining. It gave her some time for herself while at work.

She leaned back on her chair and thought over the events of the past week in her head. Sherri couldn't believe it had been about a week since Trunks gave the speech that made even Kaya cry. And she didn't cry easily. She blushed, remembering every word of love he had told her, and all the cute things he did when they went out for a cup of coffee.

As if reading her mind, Trunks stepped in through the door. "Morning sunshine!" He grinned and gave her flowers.

She smiled back and smelled them. "Yellow tulips. Hopelessly in love, that's what they mean."

"Cause that's what I am." He leaned in and kissed her on the forehead, then smiled and walked over to the window and looked out. "Hey, I just realized..." he looked at her, " it's been a long time no date."

"Huh? What are you talking about? Of course we have. We've gone for coffee a few times."

"That's not a date! That's called 'going for coffee a few times'."

"Umm, okay? What are you getting at, Trunks?"

He walked over to her and leaned in close to her lips and quietly whispered, "Go out with me." Then he leaned back.

The encounter left Sherri almost breathless. _Geez, if you're acting this way when he whispers, how are you going to act if he kisses you?_ Her eyes snapped open and she blushed. "Wait, like now?"

"No. Unless if you're free right now."

"Sadly, I won't be free till Friday. Housesitting and extra work to complete and all that." She sighed.

"Then my fine lady, I will spend every free moment of my days waiting for Friday to come. Shall I pick you up at seven?" He gave a rose.

"Seven it is." She took the rose and twirled it between her fingers. At that moment, Dr. Kayakashi came out.

"Sherri dear, I need you to- oh." He looked back and forth between them and smiled. "_Oh._"

"Dr. Kayakashi, I don't think-" Sherri started, but he raised a hand to stop her.

"Roses and tulips and all those things of love?" He chuckled. "Trunks, you've never done this for a girl before. I'm impressed."

"Well, Sherri's no ordinary girl." Trunks smiled at him then turned to her. "She deserves the best."

Dr. Kayakashi smiled. "Indeed she is."

Sherri blushed at all their words.

"You know, you're really cute when you do that." Trunks was still looking at her.

"Huh? Do what?"

"Blush. It's really sweet."

Sherri turned crimson and they laughed at her expression.

Dr Kayakashi wiped the tear at his eye. "Well anyway Sherri, I came to remind you that those orders have to be filled out and sent by 3:00 this afternoon."

"Yes sir. I only have one more to complete and then I'll be done." She turned back to the computer and typed quickly. "And... it's... done." She hit enter then leaned back and smiled at him.

He turned to Trunks. "See this girl? I don't think this business would survive without her."

"You're just saying that." Sherri brushed his compliments aside.

"It's true. I think you're even due for a raise."

Before Sherri could speak again, Trunks' phone beeped. He looked at it. "Oh man. I forgot about that meeting. We're thinking of expanding in the U.S and Australia, but the plans have to be looked over and signed by me." He picked up his suitcase then gave Dr Kayakashi a handshake. "It was a pleasure speaking to you again Tom."

He gave Trunks a bear hug. "And you too. Tell your mother I said hi."

Trunks blew a kiss at Sherri. "Bye. See you Friday."

"Yeah."

He briskly walked out of the office.

"So..." Dr Kayakashi walked over to Sherri's desk. "Friday?"

"Yeah. He asked me out."

"That's great! Hold on." He went into the office and came back with an envelope. He handed it to her. "Now I want you to use everything in here. On yourself. It may look like a bit too much, but believe me, it's the least I can do."

"You don't have to do-" Sherri got up to protest but he put both hands on her shoulder to sit her back down.

"Please. You'd hurt me more if you didn't." He proceeded back into his office. "And do me a favor? Don't open I till Friday. And don't buy anything else."

"Huh? Ummm... okay, I guess." Sherri looked at the envelope in her hands. _I wonder what could be in here..._

* * *

The rest of the week went by relatively quickly for both Trunks and Sherri. They were so caught up in their own business, they didn't have any time for each other. Then Friday came.

"Ooooh! Sherri hurry up and get in here!" Kaya jumped up and down in the door to her room. "Your hair still has to be done! And do you even have any clothes picked out?"

Sherri calmly walked into the room. "Will you calm down? I never acted like this for any of _your _boyfriends."

"Yeah, but then again, I never dated Trunks Briefs. As in _the _Trunks Briefs!" Kaya squealed again and ran around Sherri. "So like I was saying, what are you wearing?"

Sherri frowned. "I really don't know yet."

Kaya's mouth fell open and her arms hung to her side. "This could be one of _the most important nights _of your life and _you don't know yet?!"_ Kaya ran to her wardrobe and started throwing out clothes. "Too short, too skimpy, too _old_." She removed and old long dress covered in cobwebs and shook her head. "Only Kami knows why these things exist and in my wardrobe!" She threw it in the garbage and continued.

"Kaya wait. I didn't say I don't have anything to wear."

"Oh so you brought a dress?" Kaya took out two pieces and compared them before throwing them on the floor and diving back in.

"No. My boss got it for me."

That got Kaya's attention. "Really? Where is it?"

"Well, I'm just assuming that he did. He gave me an envelope and asked me not to open it till Friday."

"You may not have noticed honey... but today IS Friday! And your date with Trunks is in less than an hour. And your hair still hasn't been done!"

"Kaya, calm down."

"You're right." Kaya breathed in and out, then smiled. "Now where's that envelope?"

Sherri went to her room to get it. When she brought it back, it took all her willpower to restrain Kaya from ripping it apart.

"Gimme, gimme, gimme!" Kaya hissed, grabbed and jumped for the envelope.

"No!" Sherri took a deep breath, then put a hand on Kaya's chest. "We'll open it together, okay?"

Kaya finally calmed down. "Fine. Open it."

Sherri opened the envelope. A paper fell on the floor and a capsule was at the bottom of the envelope.

"What's this?" Kaya picked up the paper and started to read it.

Sherri busied herself with the capsule. "Oh man. It's like there's just capsule after capsule in this thing!"

"Ummm, Sherri? I think you should read this." Kaya handed her the note.

_** Dear Tom**_

_**I knew you would stay here with me up till the end, but I didn't want to cause you too much trouble. How is work? I hope you can focus on the business that we built together.**_

_** We both know that it's a fact that I don't have much longer to live. But I don't want you to feel sad. I enjoyed the time I spent here... especially what we shared together. You made every moment worth living for. Every laugh and smile worth doing. You lit up my world like no one else... and I thank you. **_

_** I have a request for you. In this capsule are a few things that are dear to me; very close to my heart. I want you to take it... and give it to a girl you know that is in love. **_

_** Life is too short to let it pass by. This world is becoming more filled with hatred by the second. Love is special... something to be cherished. Something like what we had. So please, do this for me.**_

_** Or if you get married, give it to her. I just want the legacy of our love to be passed on.**_

_** Don't cry for me. I'm glad for what we had; the love we shared. And if by some miracle, I would survive, I can just imagine the beautiful life we would live. It makes me so happy that I loved and was loved by you. **_

_** Well, I think that's it. The medicine... is making me sleepy. **_

_** I love you to the end and even after that.**_

_** Yours forever, Sarah.**_

Sherri wiped a tear away. "I can't believe he gave this... to me."

"You're too blind!" Kaya wailed loudly and blew her nose into her handkerchief. "Oh great. My mascara's running." She dabbed at the black lines running down from her eyes. "Everyone sees that you and Trunks belong together... except you. You're too busy wallowing in the past that he hurt you. Guess what! It was an _accident_! Get over it!"

Sherri was too shocked to reply and Kaya turned back to her friend.

"Oh my gosh. Sherri, I didn't mean- I mean- Ugh! I'm sorry. I just got a bit emotional there for a second. So what did he give you?"

Sherri was still sad, but turned back to the capsule in her hand. "I really don't know yet. It's just a bunch of capsules so far."

Kaya took it and shook it by her ear before giving it back to Sherri. "I have a feeling that's the last one. It doesn't sound so hollow. But hurry up! Time is ticking away!"

Sherri opened the capsule on the bed and they both gasped.

"Oh my... that is so beautiful." Kaya held her breath. "I'm actually jealous right now."

Sherri didn't hear her. She walked slowly to the bed and touched it. So simple, yet so elegant.

"Well, come on then! We haven't got all day, you know." Kaya held Sherri by an arm and brought her into the room. "When Maria's done with you, Trunks is gonna fall in love all over again."

* * *

"Sherri! Get down here! It's 7:06 and Trunks is still waiting!" Kaya huffed then turned to Trunks. "Sorry about that. We may have gotten a bit carried away getting ready.

"It's no problem. Bulla and Pan take forever get ready, even if it's only to the movies!" Trunks smiled. "Besides, I'm sure it's worth the wait."

"Okay. I'm ready." Sherri can down the steps and Trunks and Kaya's mouths fell open.

Sherri was wearing a black dress that flared out just above her knees. The top showed a little cleavage (enough that Trunks almost drooled) and had a smaller waist. It was paired with black stilettos, mascara, and diamond earrings that glistened a little when they met light. Sherri's hair was curled down onto her back and flounced with each step she took.

"Oh wow. If I were a guy..." Kaya nudged Trunks. "Take good care of her. Cause if you don't, I swear I'll make your life a living hell." She turned back to Sherri. "Why didn't you wear the necklace that came with it?"

Sherri clung protectively to the pendant hanging from her silver chain. It was the top part of a heart. "I... I don't think I can do that. This chain is special to me."

Kaya shrugged. "Ok. Whatever." Then her eyes lit up. "Can I have it?"

"Are you in love?"

Kaya pouted. "Touche. Anyway," she shoved them out of the house, "have a great time tonight! Don't do anything I wouldn't do! Take care!" She closed the door.

Trunks blinked a few times, then turned to Sherri. "You look amazing tonight." He pulled her in his arms for a hug.

"Thank you. You don't look too bad yourself." She smiled broadly at him.

"Well in any case," he extended an arm, "Shall we?"

She slipped her hand through his. "We shall."

And he escorted her to the car.

* * *

**Phew! Sadly I feel like I'm rushing these stories, but I can only write when I'm inspired. And I'm feeling sort of inspired today so the next update should be out pretty soon. Bye guys!**


End file.
